


Maybe you need to forget me

by MEGARoomba



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddles, Cute, Jamison just hates being hurt, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGARoomba/pseuds/MEGARoomba
Summary: After a rough heist Junkrat and Roadhog find themselves made at each other, eventually turning into something more concerning when Junkrat leaves their hideout.





	Maybe you need to forget me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first little quibble

A rough heist always made Junkrat and Roadhog grumpy, sometimes, sometimes Jamison was quite fond of it. His plans always work, they carry it out differently then planned sometimes and he isn’t that great with improvising, especially when Hog isn’t with him. Hoggie will always keep him calm, his presence alone makes Jamison feel like a completed puzzle. The final piece put into place, jagged edges on the piece, cut on the front of it, causing its loving textures to look differently. But Jamie doesn’t care, the puzzles complete with Mako. Sometimes Jamison will forget Makos name, or how old he is, or that he’s friendly to only Jamie.  
Roadhog reminds him though; and Jamison’s grateful for that.  
But that’s not the case, Junkrat needed Roadhog, no excuse, and the heist they had was so rough, so idiotic it had almost jailed the two. The police had them. Handcuffs on both Junkrat and Roadhog. News reporters rushing to talk to them both, but Junkrat was smarter and quicker then the police intended him to be. He might have fractured his wrist breaking the handcuffs but it didn’t matter at that moment, Roadhog saw him freeing himself and broke his restraints that were tougher then anything. They were smart to make hand cuffs that were basically made of obsidian(not really) but Roadhog can pull strength hidden in his pocket. They made their quick escape, Roadhog sadly lost his Hog. He loved that damn bike and Junkrat caused him to lose it.  
They stayed low in their hideout. Roadhog punches holes into the wall to let out frustration while Junkrat wrapped his wrist and fixed it up.  
“Now ya gotta admit. ‘m a genius! Hoggy ya and I! Perfect pair! We should just get hitched! Order some fine wine and kill the delivery bloke or omnic bastard and just get conked.” Jamison suggested, his voice full of excitement and a hint of seriousness.  
“...”  
“Cmon big guy, ya and I jus...let’s jus get married! Right now! Cmon Mako, ask away!” Jamison stood up, ready to be swooned.  
“No.” Mako replied bitterly. Jamison felt like he’d been shot in the chest.  
“Ah mate ‘m pullin’ yer leg ya know I don’ mean it like that. Hell, yer ripper mate! One hundred percent perfect! ‘d say, ‘wanna go out sometime?’ but we ain’t goin no where until we get Hog back righto Pig?” Junkrat forced a smile through lying teeth. He could sense the anger seething off Roadhog.  
“You could’ve gotten us arrested! Then what, you fucking idiot? What would we do? Separate jails across the ocean. You’d be ripe for the picking by a bunch of jailed pigeons.” Makos back lash hurt like knives into Jamison’s eyes and heart.  
“I...” for once in Junkrats life he had no words; words faltered and his throat slowly felt heavy. Weight carried on Junkrats shoulders. Was the fuck up that bad? He didn’t understand. How could he understand something when over thousands of thoughts dive bombed his brain and heart.  
“Someday I’m just gonna leave you.” Roadhog said harshly. That broke through Jamison’s barrier he set, the barrier that kept his emotions from taking over, and that shattered the barrier. Those words echoed in Jamison’s head, his eyes filling with tears.  
Roadhog looked at Jamison and he realized what he said. He struck another nerve Jamison had tried to keep hidden. Jamie’s hands balled into fists and his stance widened as he bursted into tear.  
“Well-“ Mako saw the anger and pain in Jamison’s fiery eyes, “maybe one day I’ll just forget you!!!” Jamison screamed at mako, his fist slamming into makos jaw. It didn’t hurt physically, but Mako hurt emotionally from saying that. The younger junker stared at Mako for a good long second before leaving the abandoned building they were holding up in. Jamison ran out and looked around while tugging at remaining patches of hair on his head. He just needed to leave.  
Fuck Mako.  
Mako hurt him again. The last time Mako hurt him Jamison didn’t act like this, yes he cried and yelled but he didn’t punch him. He panted, the junker needed something to scream at, kick, punch, shove, bite, claw.  
Something to kill. Something to make him forget.  
Roadhog stepped out quietly while he watches Jamison grab and kill at his hair as he cried. Slowly Jamison got to his knees and covered his face and snorted and cried. Snot covered his hands that had chunks of hair covered on them. He yanked his glove off and threw it. Mako noted where it landed for later retrieval.  
Roadhog would be reluctant to going and comforting people. Let the damn man cry, he caused them to lose they’re transportation. His motorcycle. But Mako was awake and Mako is the opposite of Roadhog.  
Mako walked over to his Junker and sat down. Jamison glared at him and got ready to stand up. His bodyguard pulled him close and rubbed the side of him arm. Jamie stared at him for a moment. He was gonna pounce on Mako, punch him till that mask is full of blood.  
“Why though?” Mako asked him, Jamison closed his mouth after realizing he thought out loud.  
Rat tried to escape Makos attempting comforting arms and run away. But the grip didn’t fail or release him despite his screaming and wailing. Eventually he started crying more and let the bastard hug him.  
“Hey...” Mako carefully took Jamie’s hands away from his face, clawing marks ran up and down his boss’ face. Jamie fought him, trying to scratch his eyes out in Makos grip.  
“Let go of me ya bastard!” Jamison yelled.  
“Why are you mad at me?” He asked, Jamison ignored the question. “Why are you mad at me Jamie?” Mako asked again. Still no response.  
Mako let go of Rat. He unclipped the mask that hid his face and lifted up Jamie’s chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Jamison stared, tears still falling down his cheeks. The sun slowly set as Mako kept the kiss engaged, waiting for Jamison to force him away.  
But he didn’t push him away. Jamison slowly kissed back, his bitten up, dried, split bleeding lips kissed makos thick, soft, plump lips. Jamison’s hand felt through makos hair. His eyes closing, squeezing the last remaining tears out while he kept engaged to makos lips. A large thumb brushed Jamison’s cheek; wiping the salty tears from his face.  
They slowly pulled away from each other and stared for a moment before Mako broke the silence.  
“Why are you mad at me right now?” Mako asked, Jamison grumbled.  
“I dunno....I wanted ta throw a tantrum. Whatcha said really just bugged me. Threatin’ ta leave me alone. That’s fucked up mate, even for you when yer anger.” He explained.  
“Yeah I know. I’m the worst.” Mako said blandly, making Jamison snort.  
“Nah, ya aren’t mate. Mostly my fault. Lost yer bike. I knew ya loved that damn thing too and just left it.” Jamison looked at Mako with an apologetic look.  
“You wanna know something Jamie?” Mako asked, Jamison looked at him with great interest.  
“Wot?” He responded.  
“You’re worth more then that old bike.” Mako whispered and kissed Jamison’s cheek. Jamison giggled happily.  
“Yer so cheesy. Stop readin those love novels.” Jamison nudged makos side.  
“Haha...no.”


End file.
